Collector
by window downs
Summary: Remade fiction about a trash collector in prontera, struggling to live and find redemption in his unworthy life.


Collector 

The sun was about to awaken from its slumber but it wasn't quite awake, only a few rays striking this sleeping world. I open my eyes realizing the day that has come. I wake up again to this world, the same place, same self and the same filthy job, which I keep day in and out. I couldn't careless if I had to bathe, nor if any person minded the severe halitosis that I had. I just didn't care. I didn't matter how I looked. The job I had lived for the past few years has always been disgusting to bear that I myself became what I have reaped.

"_They're calling me_."

I said as I leave my house, passing by that small and rotting wooden door. The only things protecting me from the chilling and frozen air outside was my drab and old t-shirt given to me by this old drunkard who died a year ago, the black slacks that I have kept since I was in Swordsman school and a worn out and decaying old pair of shoes, which has holes that mimic the moon. But as I said countless of times, I wouldn't care less. This is I going to work and no one would care, not even me.

Outside my house was a small wooden box that had a dilapidated cover. I put all of my stuff there. My cloths, my food, and my underwear- just about everything I had. It's quite unusual for normal folk to just leave stuff outside but this was I, not a care in the world except for my job.

I open the lid only to be greeted by this foul smell, like that of rotting flesh. But I was used to this kind of scent. That scent of old decaying meat coupled with strong and pungent moldy bread. Inside the crate was my personal belongings and some left over from work. I need to find the stuff I needed to finally get my job done, a rake and a plastic bag - simple tools for a simple job of cleaning the streets of this city.

"_Finally"_

I exclaimed to myself managing to find the stuff I needed under the bag of the leftovers that I had yesterday. I tuck the leftover back again to the crate, trying not to spill the bag open. This bag was my food for later this afternoon and I wanted to have a hefty meal after all this cleaning to be done.

I raise my rake to my shoulders and grab three plastic bags on my hands. I leave my house and work my way into the silent and empty streets of the city. I walk casually along, looking at the wonderful houses and mansions that stood proud, marking an impression on me that I experience everyday- that feeling of being low. I felt that I was a thiefbug and these people in the city were the kings. I felt lowly and small every time I pass these streets but I tried to block that thought from my mind.

"My job is important. I clean the streets. "

I usually say to myself, cleaning the wretched things that vile this city. And I was finally going to work. I didn't mind if I was a small rat compared to the highbrows of this city. I just concerned myself with what has do be done- my job.

"That smell again…"

I said to myself silently, trying to amuse myself. That smell that I was talking about was the usual odor that I always sniff during my job- that pungent smell that had semblance to a dying pig. I tried to locate the source of the scent, madly trying to get its location much like a bloodhound would do to find his prey.

The scent leads me to a back alley, near the tool shop on the center of the city. It was a dark alleyway with no one in sight. It was constrained in size; only two people can get inside, a suitable place for shady and clandestine business transactions.

What greeted me inside this alleyway was a small trashcan only three feet in size, a small cat which purred irritably as if it had something wrong with its throat and trash, the payload of my work. I investigate the filth closely, looking at it curiously. It had this white color but stains of red had dirtied its right part. I see a large cut on where that red liquid comes from and curiously point it with my finger. My hands and fingers get stained but this wasn't a big deal as I quickly wipe it off, using my pants.

I then get up and ready my rake as I shoved the pieces of the trash into my bag-working the little itty-bitty pieces slowly into my container. I then lift the bigger part of the trash and carry it on my back, the cut on it still gushing out that gooey red liquid- dropping to the ground like a waterfall of vile wretched fluids.

I walk towards the fountain and slab that hunk of filth on the foot of that beautiful monument- it thudding with the bricked ground. I move to the ledge on the fountain and had a seat on that cold marble ground. I looked at that which I collected, staring at it curiously. "What filth" I say to myself reminding me of those scenes I witnessed in these very streets, one of the reasons why I live in such a turbid way. If there's one thing that this trash reminds me of, are those acolytes who swindle people. First they utter sweet musings of promises to another world- another place but once you give them your valuable belongings they flutter into nothingness- such trash. I can't even look at that damn thing.

My stomach suddenly churns, a reminder to my feeble state. I touch my stomach, wishing for food to appear before my eyes. And there it was, some treasure from the trash I got. But I couldn't eat it here, not now. I have no face to show if anyone saw what I did. They would kill me and think of me as a monster, throwing me somewhere as far as Lutie. But I say that is their fault. They pushed me to this life. And now they have the guts to judge me!

"_Urgh…."_

I hear a voice, peculiar and sounding similar to a man suffocating. I look around but there was no one in sight, the sun still dazed in sleep. I walk a few blocks a way from the fountain leaving the hunk of trash I collected towards a post which had a distorted light. I look at it and notice something in the darkness. It was something tied, it had this violet color surrounding it with some strides of gray- I knew what it was, and it was trash. But it was different from the other thing I collected- nothing to put in a bag, nothing to dirty my shirt or pants and no trace of that red liquid that was present earlier. The only thing different was its bluish complexion. I look at it a few second, trying to figure out what it was. I begin to ponder and a sudden rush of memory delves in my mind. I see a scene of an assassin trying to get my kill and ultimately leading to him getting the monster that I was killing- a scumbag- a kill stealer. I smile and laugh in my mind as I untie that hunk of trash, and as usual grab it by my shoulder and delivered it near the footsteps of the fountain, lining it with the previous refuse I got earlier. It was another thud and it rolled slightly down the bricked roads of this center plaza. I didn't mind if it rolled a few inches down. I was dead tired and wanted some rest.

"_Give me time to sleep.."_

I was talking abstractly taking to the trash I was collecting. I needed some rest from this trying work that consumed everything I had- my strength, my health and lastly my soul.

It wasn't that I really felt tired. If I wanted to I can go on without rest. But it was that feeling of disgust and dirtiness that ridden me to bed. I can't move and even talk with that thought of being impure. I couldn't take it at times, so that I why I try to soothe myself in this gracious fountain which has time and time again helped me in these times where I felt unworthy to live.

But I needed to finish this job before the sun finally decides to wake up. I was like those things that hid in the night. I could never be seen by those people who live in this fantasy world where there are no dirt- a world of perfection. I and the things that I have collected where things that only appeared in horror books that they so fouled upon.

I walk a few blocks to the north trying to find something to pull the refuse I just got. I look at every dark alleyway, every corner and every cranny but there was nothing in site except for a few homeless people who drank their worries away, the cat I saw earlier still purring irritably, a small garden with decaying plants, probably left by a irresponsible gardener and finally a box full of nothing but dry air.

"_Damn I couldn't possible carry those two_."

I lean on the light post near me, trying to think of my situation. I begun to kick my foot back into the pole making this clanging sound, which interrupted the eerie silence of the roads. I kicked and kicked it again until…

Right in front of me, on the other side of the road was a small metallic cart. It had this simple rectangular design that could fit almost anything. On its sides was a pair of wooden wheels, which looked sturdy enough to support the load. My eyes begun to spark interested and I started to approach it. I ouch it wind my hands, injecting its coldness into my body but despite that I needed this and didn't mind if anyone owned it. As far as I am concerned, anyone who would leave his belongings outside the streets didn't deserve what they had.

"_Finally a miracle_!"

I didn't believe much in miracles but I do believe in god. Yes there's a conflict in my beliefs but miracles make people lazy and I never wanted that to happen to me. If I had anything to be proud of it would be my competence despite my meager work.

I grunted and started to pull the cart that I found. The wheel fluidly moves as I pulled it down towards the fountain. I pass the many dark alleyways, of the road again. The homeless people still there now sleeping because of drunkenness, the cat now lying on the ground finally ridden of its misery, the box that was empty now gone and that dying garden still there, a symbol of the laziness of the people of this city.

I abruptly stop, the wheels making a clashing sound. I look at that garden, my nose whiff up something very familiar. It was the smell of decay again. I leave the cart on the road and quickly ran to garden, jumping on the small wooden door that kept its visitors away.

I inspect the garden. There were only dead plants. Everywhere my eyes laid their attention was death, everything and every plant was left to be thirsty, dying because of irresponsibility.

But I didn't care if these plants need water. I didn't care if they needed nourishment. I was here for one thing, to clean this place up of those muck which I needed to get rid of before the sun blazes its warmth to the world.

"_That smell.. where is it_?"

I continue to find which I seek. I look everywhere but I couldn't see it, but I smelled it somehow and I knew it was very near. My nose continues to whiff up the horrid odor and soon I step on something. It was grimy and ooze. It stuck on my old pair of shoes, further dirtying those two worn out pieces of footwear. I lifted my shoes, the ooze only grabbing my sole.

I bended down and tried to look at that thing on the ground. It was everywhere, scattered even on the walls of this garden. This was one of the dirtiest jobs I ever had but still I needed to clean it up. I managed to get the plastic bag that I had, one of two that I still had for use. I began to scrape of that vile thing, inch by inch from the floor, using only my bear hands. I was used to this kind of works and never did mind if I had to dirty my hands. But still the pain and dirt it inflicts on my soul is unbearable.

Thirty minutes pass the sun was about to wake. I finish the floor and I was now working on the filth on the walls, dutifully scrapping every bit of those grim to the plastic bag that I had in my hands. As I was cleaning the dirty workload I could only think of one thing. It was a knight from my past who stole something from me. It was a dark day in Byalan, a day much like this. The sun was still about to wake but it wasn't quite ready for its usual fare. I was fighting this Thara Frog one quick blow from my blade sends it to hell.

And a rare Thara Frog Card from its belly appears. I was happy, finally a miracle, And I did believe in miracles before but this was turned into a nightmare. I was about to get the card but with one faint swoosh a knight passes by and gets my stuff, getting the very first rare thing I ever had. Everyday I am reminded by that event. Those damn looters pushing me to poverty but I couldn't always be bitter I had to move on and focus with what I have.

With all those thoughts and thinking I finally finish my job, everything in just one big plastic bag. A smile begins to appear on my face as I leave that dying garden, jumping on that small wooden door again as I carry my loot to the cart on the road. Work was finally done and I only needed to get the other bulks of refuse near the fountain.

"_Finally.. I could eat."_

I say to myself as I rush to the fountain. The wooden wheel making that familiar and peculiar grunting sound as hastily pushed on forward to the fountain. I reach the fountain the sun about to rise. I carry the two hunks of dredge on both of my shoulders. Exerting everything I had just to lift them into the cart. I was rushing to get out of this city. I didn't want any attention from the people- I didn't want to be seen. I throw the two refuse into the carts, each of them rolling into the rectangular wagon. The two plastic bags I used on the other hand I put on beside the two big masses of trash. Tying the two to one of the holes on the wagon, making sure it wouldn't fall over and spill. I was ready to leave and call it a day's work. Finally! All those efforts, all those miseries and all those pains that I endured now finally coming to an end. I was happy but there was something I needed to do before finally going home.

I leave the gates of the city, passing by the bridge and finally into the meadows nearby. My home was just plain a mile away and I could feel its warm presence bathing me but I had to do one more thing before finally calling it a day. I move to my right and make my way to a clearing on the far right side of the meadow, passing by the tall rice and corn farms, each yield sticking unto my skin like painful darts but I needed to do this.

I manage to pass through the tall bushes and crop. The clearing was a small barren patch of land with nothing growing in it. No corn, no rice and not even bushes. There was nothing in here except for what I was about to put.

I began to dig a hole in the ground, sticking my rake on to the soft mud. I continue this until I make a sizable hole big enough to accommodate my collection for today. First I get that white slab of trash. I carried it on my shoulders and placed it on the side of the hole.

I paused for a while and managed to get a bible and a rosary from my pocket. I put the rosary on my right hand and put the bible on the other as I started to pray. Looking at the direction of the first trash I collected I started to talk to god.

"_In the name of the father, and of the son and of the holy spirit, amen._

_Dear lord may you have mercy on this soul, an acolyte who has failed your case. He who has tricked and lied to the people he should have served. May you go lightly on his soul and his sins be finally forgiven._

I wasn't finished with my prayer but I paused as I pushed the dead body into the ground. It quickly rumbled downwards, his hands swaying with him towards his grave, his eyes starring blankly to nothingness. I had some pity for the youthful acolyte but he deserved his death and didn't care who or what did his demise.

I then get look back and get the other body that I have claimed. I put it on my shoulders again and dropped in next to the hole where I shoved the dead body of the acolyte.

"_Lord, may this Assasin who has stole countless kills from his rivals be given proper judgment. May his soul rest in peace, may his sins be forgiven_."

I push the dead body again; it swirled to the ground, the violet cloth it had dirtied by the muddied soil- slopping next to the dead acolyte. The dead assassin was a symbol of my hate to his kind but I still had pity in my heart. And no matter how many people I have sent to these very grounds, I never got used to the feeling of me sending them to their rest. I didn't kill them but that feeling of pity for those fool, is what I could never bear- I felt guilty for one thing or another. Maybe it was hate for them. If I only had the power I would have done the very same thing to those who have wronged me in my past.

I pause again from my prayer and look back at my cart. I get the bag of flesh and blood, untying it from the hole in my cart. I move back near the hole and raise the bag to the sky.

"_Lord and may you have mercy on me on what I am about to do. This man, a knight who has stolen from countless people may his sins be forgiven but I ask more for my redemption for this very same knight is…"_

I begun to pause, I couldn't say those words. Those disgusting words that I do everyday.

"… _my meal. I shall take back what he has stolen and get what he has taken away_."

I began to touch my head. I felt disgusted and irritable. This plastic bag of flesh was my meal for today. The disgust that I have been feeling all this day was the fact that I had to live of the trash that I collected. There was no other way; this is the only way for me to live. But is this an excuse? Is this warranted? Is god looking at me now and saying its fine to eat human flesh like what he gave to his apostles before. But the mere thought of it blackens my mind and sickness my resolve but I had to go on. This was my way of life and no one could ever judge me, not even god.


End file.
